First Glance
by Emme2589
Summary: Fletcher is dragged to a party by his best friend, and doesn't really enjoy himself. But then someone in the crowd catches his eye. [FletcherXAsteri]
1. Chapter 1

"So, you having fun yet?"

Fletcher sighed, casting a sideways glance at his best friend, Darwin, "No. This isn't fun."

"You've just been standing here by yourself the whole time!" Darwin poked him in the chest, "Why aren't you out talking to people?"

"Darwin, you know I'm not good at that..."

The second Darwin heard about this social gathering of robots and humans, he jumped at the chance to drag Fletcher to it with him. He didn't object, mostly because it was nice seeing his closest buddy so excited, but that didn't mean he was excited to be here too. All of the robots were overly quirky, and all the humans were just dull.

"Well, I'll be over here if you change your mind." Darwin went back to where he'd been before.

Fletcher let his eyeforms glaze over as he looked around, just kind of looking at everyone. Some of the humans were drinking some strange-smelling concoctions from fancy glasses, while others were simply acting like delinquents...

Then...someone in the crowd caught his eye...

She was a human, with bouncy, wavy blonde hair. It was shorter in the front, trailing almost down to her waist in the back. She had dull golden eyes, almost a deep amber color. She was very curvy too, with wide hips and large breasts.

However, none of that is what really held Fletcher's attention. What he really noticed was her signature.

He could sense her signature.

He had never felt the signature of a human before. None of the other humans had a distinct signature, but all the robots had one, including Darwin and his old friends. One of the humanoid bartenders had a mystified feeling over her while a stylized party-goer was more contented. Another was crazy, and their friend was annoyed.

But this human...was she human? She looked and acted human, heck she even felt human...she was in a more neutral mood. She wasn't upset, but she also wasn't ecstatic.

Definitely intriguing.

Fletcher felt a smile cross his lips as this "human" downed another glass of red wine.

"Wow!" one of her human friends gasped in amazement, "OMG, girl! You cannot be serious!"

"I told you!" she smiled brightly, "I have high alcohol tolerance!"

 _"How_ high!?" another human shook her shoulders lightly, "You aren't drunk at all yet!?"

"Nope."

Fletcher kept watching their drinking game with interest. Who was this girl? He found himself wanting to talk to her. Maybe he wouldn't hate this party so much after all.

"Whew...that's enough, you guys." she said, sitting down at the bar, "I think I'll sit this one out."

"Your loss!" another human rose his arms, "ONE SHOT FOR EVERY PERSON IN THE ROOM!"

So, the one interesting human ordered a glass of ice water while she watched her friends binge on alcohol. She sadly shook her head at them, though she was smiling.

Fletcher grinned, sliding into the seat next to her. Now was his chance, "I don't suppose you'd mind if I took this spot?"

She laughed good-naturedly, "No, of course not. I could use a friendly chat with a new robot."

"Really though. I'm curious about you." Fletcher tried to keep his servo-pump from going too fast, "What's your name?"

"Straight to the point, huh?" she took a sip of her water, "I like you. Most guys I meet start flirting right away. Well, since you were so polite in asking, my name is Asteri."

"Asteri..." Fletcher nodded, leaning onto the counter, "My name is Fletcher. Nice to meet you!"

"Fletcher, huh?" Asteri took another sip, "That name sounds familiar. Are you related to Wall-E?"

"I am. He's my uncle."

"Ah, that makes sense." Asteri looked out among her friends, one of which had passed out and spilled wine all over a sober girl in a red dress, "Wall-E is pretty famous you know."

"I know." Fletcher let himself smile.

"But enough about him." Asteri fingered the rim of her glass, "Why did you come over here to talk to me? I mean, I'm not the most interesting girl here."

"Don't say that. Besides, I don't like these other girls. They're annoying."

"They are?" Asteri crossed her arms as she leaned back on the bar stool, "Well, yeah...I suppose they can be a bit much..."

"I'm not a huge fan of these kinds of parties." Fletcher explained, "I only came because my friend did. But, you seemed nice, so I thought I'd talk to you."

He was slightly afraid of saying something wrong, but he relaxed when she smiled, "Ah. I see. I initially came because of my friends too, but I found a way to enjoy myself. They really aren't so bad once you get to know them."

"I'm sure you're right." Fletcher swallowed, "I just..."

"Who're you talkin' to, Asteri?" one of the drunk humans stumbled to the bar, "You gettin' friendly?"

"Ack! Jared!" Asteri hiked her feet up on the stool, "What are you doing!?"

"Whassa matter?" he slurred, "Too close for ya?"

"Stop that!" Asteri scolded him, "You're drunk!"

"Hey!" Fletcher gently shoved him aside, "She said back off!"

"Huh?" his eyes met Fletcher's, "Oooh...you wanna go?"

Fletcher felt his neck heat up, "She wants you to leave her alone."

Jared took a swing at Fletcher, but he didn't even feel it, "Fight me and maybe I will!"

"Fletcher..." Asteri took his arm, "Don't..."

Fletcher backed up a little as the party goers stopped to stare. His face was flushed.

"Dude." Darwin said to him, "What's going on?"

"Um..."

"Fight me! Come on, you scared?"

"Cut that out!" Fletcher felt himself shaking, "I said stop!"

Jared kept throwing punches at him, "What's wrong, buddy!? You too chicken!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fletcher felt his optics turning red as his sharp teeth began to spin like drills. He fearfully turned to Darwin for help.

"He-ey, buddy!" Darwin grabbed the crazy human, "Why don't you go home? You've had waaay too much to drink! Anyone who can give this guy a ride home?"

"I can." a human girl said.

"Sweet. Thanks, Angela." Darwin handed the guy over to her and they both left.

"Whew..." Fletcher wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Thanks, man."

"Anytime!" Darwin pat him on the back before returning to the group, getting the party back on track.

Fletcher sat back down, shamefully averting his gaze from Asteri.

"That was cool."

"Huh?" Fletcher looked at Asteri, who was smiling.

"I was afraid you were going to kill him! Thanks for staying calm."

Fletcher chuckled, "Right...because losing control of a situation is _so_ impressive..."

"But that was!" Asteri insisted, "You didn't even swing at him! You kept your cool! Do you know how many times people fight over a situation like that?"

Fletcher twiddled his thumbs, not knowing how to reply.

"I really like you, Fletcher." Asteri continued, "You're soft-spoken, kind, friendly, and you asked for my name instead of dropping a corny pick-up line. I want to see you again." Asteri smiled warmly, "Do you want to be friends?"

Fletcher could feel himself blushing again as he returned her smile, "Um...yeah...sure..."

"Great!" Asteri shook his hand, "I live near the Atlanta shopping district. If you want to find me, that's a good place to look!"

"Really? My mom likes it there!"

"Cool!" Asteri sat back again, "Well then, tell me about yourself! How did you meet Darwin?"

The two of them made pleasant conversation for the rest of the night, and Fletcher felt himself relaxing more and more until he stopped being shy and started being himself. It felt just like he was talking to an old pal as he talked, and he could sense her relaxing right along with him.

"And-and then, Mom says, 'Dangit Nos! What have you done this time!?' And he couldn't even speak he was laughing so hard! And...haha! Do you know what he did!?"

Asteri giggled, anticipation in her eyes, "What did he do?"

Fletcher kept laughing, "As it turns out, he had replaced every light switch in the house with a connection to the stereo in the living room! So every time Mom tried to turn on a light, it would blast the John Cena Meme at full volume!"

Both of them started laughing uncontrollably. Asteri wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh no! What did your mom think?"

"She was so annoyed! I was afraid she'd blow a gasket! You should've seen her face! It was _priceless!"_

"Hey, Bro." Darwin pat his shoulder, "It's time to go."

"Aw man!" Fletcher frowned, "I was just getting to the good part!"

"Been talking to Asteri?" Darwin smiled as Fletcher stood, "I knew you'd find a way to enjoy yourself!"

"Yeah?" Fletcher shrugged, "Well, ya got me there."

"It was nice talking to you, Fletcher." Asteri stood, sliding a handbag over her head, "Hopefully, I'll see you again?"

"Yes! Definitely!" Fletcher said, "See you later, Asteri!"

"Bye, Fletcher!"

They made it to the door before going their separate ways.

"I didn't realise you'd get along so well." Darwin gently elbowed his best friend, "See? Being social isn't so hard!"

"Yeah." Fletcher smiled, "I guess not."

ooo

Fletcher crossed his arms in annoyance as his mother looked through everything for the billionth time. They had already been there for three hours, and she hadn't even bought anything yet! How indecisive can you be!?

"Ugh! Mom! Just pick something already!"

"Hush, Fletcher." his dad scolded, "Be patient with your mother."

Fletcher was ready to tear his own hair out. He was frustrated beyond belief. Well, he might as well look at some other stuff while he was trapped with his parents at this stupid market.

He brought a hand to his chin as he surveyed all the plants the market had for sale. The market was divided in such a way that the clothing district (where his parents were) and the farmer's market were somewhat close to each other. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was walking, so his head bumped into someone else's.

"Ack! Jeez, I'm sorry..." Fletcher looked up and jumped in surprise, "Asteri!?"

"Fletcher!" she was wearing an adorable floppy sunhat, "Oh my gosh! Hi! It's so good to see you!"

"Wow. I didn't think I'd run into you today!" Fletcher scratched his head bashfully, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"I told you I spend a lot of time here!" Asteri laughed, "Vegetables are good for you, ya know!"

"Oh..." Fletcher rubbed his arm, "I didn't know that..."

"Yeah. I guess you wouldn't." Asteri was carrying a basket of various foods from the market. She took a tomato from the bunch and surveyed it, "Don't you have a way to get power?"

"Well, yeah." Fletcher replied, "I'm an energy vampire. I eat batteries."

"Wait, doesn't that mean you can eat robots too?"

"Pfff. I've never bitten a robot before. But, I suppose I could if I really wanted to." Fletcher looked across the dirt walkway, "What kinds of plants do they have here?"

"You like plants, Fletcher?"

"Well, yeah. I'm a botanist, plants fascinate me."

"Oo! That's cool!" Asteri took a few more tomatoes, "My mom has a little garden on the balcony outside her office. It's really colorful, especially in the spring."

Fletcher followed his friend to the next stall, where they had stuff like corn and carrots, "What kinds of plants?"

"Crazy stuff." Asteri shrugged, "Like pitcher plants, dandelions, leeks, Venus flytraps..."

"What kind of human has a garden like that?"

"I dunno, my mom?" Asteri took a few bills out of her purse, "She's kind of eccentric."

"Hey, sounds like my entire family." Fletcher smiled.

"Is that so?" Asteri glanced a her watch, "Oh snap! I have to go!" she ran off, the sleeves of her shirt catching the breeze, "It was nice seeing you again!"

Fletcher kept smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed talking to someone else as much as he enjoyed talking to Asteri.

"Who was that?"

"Ah! Mom!" Fletcher held a hand over his access panel, "You startled me!"

"Sorry." Aya pat his shoulder, "Who was that?"

"She's my new friend." Fletcher said fondly, "So, did you finally buy something?"

"Yep!" Aya showed off her new swishing cloak and stylish hat, "We can go now!"

"Okay." Fletcher followed his parents back to their villa, "When are we coming back?"

"Huh?" Nos rose an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't like it here?"

"We were just here for too long doing nothing." Fletcher explained, "I want to see Asteri again. She's a cool person to talk to."

And besides...something about her signature was off...


	3. Chapter 3

Fletcher found a nervous signature in the crowd of humans, where not a single robot was found. It put him on edge how horrid the feeling was. He knew it had to be Asteri, but why was she so afraid!?

"Oh! Fletcher!" Asteri's nervousness spiked for a brief moment, "It's you!"

"Asteri, what's wrong?" Fletcher made her stop in her tracks, "Are you okay?"

"Fletcher...um..." Asteri squirmed out of his grasp, "I-I don't have time, I have to go!"

"Wait! Asteri!"

She had already run away. What was going on!?

He cloaked himself, hiding in the shadows of the nearby buildings. He put so much power into hiding himself, even his father would have had trouble finding him. He had nothing else to do today, and Asteri's hyper emotion was eating away at his nerves. He had to make sure she was safe.

"ACK! Jared!"

Fletcher felt his teeth grinding together.

It was the drunk man from the party, but he was much scarier sober for sure. He grabbed her with all the strength of a bodybuilder, "Going somewhere?"

"Let me go!" Asteri tried to kick him.

"No way!" he growled, "Not this time..."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Fletcher jumped out and punched him, shattering his skull and causing blood to smear everywhere. He knelt down and held it in his hands. At least he was able to hold back in all his rage.

"Fletcher!?" Asteri cried, "What was that!?

"Hush, he'll be fine." Fletcher picked him up, "I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him. He'll just be out of it for awhile."

Asteri watched as Fletcher carried Jared all the way to the hospital, then he came back, wiping the blood off his hands, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. I don't know what got into me..."

He found that he couldn't meet her eye as the reality of what he'd done sunk in painfully. He hit him hard enough to give him permenant brain damage, not to mention months in healing. What would Asteri think of him now?

Asteri lifted his chin, a smile on her face, "Fletcher, you saved my life. That guy? Well, he's actually my ex boyfriend. He took advantage of me and cheated on me, so I called it off. I think seeing me mingle with other men makes him angry."

Fletcher blinked, "Huh?"

"I suppose I should be mad that you followed me here, but I don't think Jared would've let me go. So, thank you!"

Fletcher found that his eyes were glazing over, "Asteri..."

"Was that a lot to take in?" Asteri teased, "Come on! I think I owe you a little something for what you did!"

"What? No, you don't have to do anything for me!"

"Why not? I think it would be a crime if I didn't do something! Here, why don't you take this?" Asteri took a decorative key chain out of her purse, "This was a gift from Jared, but I think you'd like it more."

Fletcher watched her put it in his hands. It was decorated with a little piece of plastic shaped like a daisy, with two leaves on either side of its green stem. Some grass was at its base, too.

"It's beautiful." Fletcher replied.

"Keep it safe for me, okay?" Asteri winked, "Don't lose it!"

Fletcher nodded, "Alright. As a little momento of you."

"Great! I'll see you around, okay?" Asteri grinned before skipping down the street.

He smiled along with her until he felt the stickiness still on his hand. He would have to wash that before going home so he wouldn't have to explain that to his parents.

ooo

Fletcher picked up a new habit that week; playing with his little daisy key chain. Whenever he was bored, he would take it out of his pocket and spin it around and around.

He met up with Asteri at the market a few more times after that, but each time, her anxiety seemed to grow. It was almost like she was still afraid of Jared, and her hiked signature was enough to confirm that something was terribly wrong. Fletcher would try to bring it up again, but she just brushed it off and continued their small talk. It was more than a little worrying.

"Hey, Asteri." Fletcher said seriously, "I'm really worried about you. I can tell, you're upset about something. What is it?"

"Fletcher, I understand your concern, but I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not!" Fletcher scraped his fingers across his forehead in exasperation, "Stop telling me you're fine when you clearly aren't! Isn't there anything I can do to help!?"

Asteri froze. It seemed that she didn't have a response to that. Her hand fell to her side as her eyes were hidden under the rim of her hat. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Asteri?" Fletcher sighed as he gently grabbed her shoulder, "What's wrong? Can't I help you?"

She inhaled, "Fletcher...I..." she wiped her eyes as more tears began to fall, "...I-I..."

He realised what he had to do. He dashed away, quickly returning with a piece of paper. He scribbled a number down on it, using his black ballpoint pen, a gift from his father.

"Asteri." he gave it to her, "I want you to have this."

"Hm?" she looked it over, "What is this?"

"It's my comm link." he explained, "Type it into any telephone, and you'll be connected to me. If you're ever afraid, I want you to use it, okay?"

Asteri held the paper close, then she wrapped her arms around Fletcher, giving him a grateful hug, "Thank you..."

He returned the hug, "Of course. Keep in touch, okay?"

"Uh huh..."

Fletcher wiped the tears from her face, "It's okay, Asteri...I'm here for you..."

"N-no one's ever done this for me..." Asteri said quietly, "I...I don't know what to say..."

Fletcher continued to hold her, "You could say thank you. Look, I don't have many friends, but they all deserve the world. I want you to know that."

"Thank you, Fletcher..." Asteri pulled back, rubbing her sore eyes, "Really, thank you..."

"Of course!" Fletcher lifted her chin, smiling cheerfully, "Now, where were we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Since then, it had been about a month. Fletcher had introduced Asteri to his family, and she'd introduced him to hers. Aya was happy to meet her, and Nos was polite. Asteri told Fletcher that she liked them.

As for her family, she had two sisters and three brothers. Her mom was a scientist that worked with Captain Jonathan, and Asteri never met her father. Only one of Asteri's siblings had been home at the time of Fletcher's visit, her sister Divia (she was a bit thinner than Asteri, and had red hair).

As for her mother, well...she was something else altogether. She was brunette with hazel eyes, and she was spunky, always running around, always doing something.

When Fletcher first entered Asteri's house, he didn't expect a woman to greet them at the speed of light.

"Oh my goodness! Hello!" she shook Fletcher's hand vigorously, "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Um..." Fletcher smiled a little awkwardly, "Hey..."

"Mom, he's a little shy of new people." Asteri said.

"Oh that's quite alright! Fletcher, was it?" she continued excitedly, "My name is May! Like the month May, okay?"

"Um...okay..."

"It's alright, Fletcher. She's always like this."

"Now then. Teri, your siblings aren't here right now besides Divia, but I'm sure Fletcher will get to meet them too! As always, dinner's in the fridge and my office is unlocked in case of emergency. Okay! Back to work!"

Fletcher watched her flit about like a bumblebee, reading papers and looking at things under a microscope.

"Huh."

"That's all you have to say?" Asteri teased him.

He was now closer to Asteri than he'd ever been before. She definitely was one of Fletcher's closest friends. She was charming, funny, sweet, and she was really cute!

His mother always told him to find friendship before love, since it would make a more meaningful relationship. As the months went by, Fletcher found himself unable to think of much else. Asteri was all that was on his mind.

Is that why?

Would he marry her someday?

He lay in his bed, counting Asteris to help him fall asleep, when he got a comm. Someone was trying to call him, but why at such a late hour?

He answered apprehensively, "Hello?"

 _"Fletcher? Is that you?"_

It was Asteri, and she sounded very panicked.

"Asteri?" Fletcher sat up, "What's wrong!?"

 _"I-It's Jared. He's trying to-!"_

 _"Who are you talking to!?"_

The comm ended abruptly.

Bone-chilling fear shot through him as he pried his bedroom window open and flew off into the night. His orange wings caught the breeze as he bolted to Asteri's house. It was kind of far away, so he prayed that he'd get there quickly.

Well, it turns out she wasn't even home, so he had to really heighten his senses to find her signature. It was hitched, more panicked than he'd ever felt her.

Then, there was something else...

"No! NO!" Fletcher dashed to the feeling as fast as he could possibly go, pushing his wings to their limit and beyond.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he found in the darkness of a back alleyway...

Jared...

He was...

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Fletcher grabbed him and slammed him into the brick wall of the opposite building, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Robot!" Jared bared his teeth, "Why did you have to ruin everything!?"

Jared's face quickly turned from anger to fear as Fletcher's optics glowed bright red, "You'll rue this day...I'll make sure you regret the day you were born..."

Asteri screamed, "Fletcher! DON'T!"

Too late. Fletcher made sure Jared was hidden from Asteri's view as he tore into his chest, breaking his rib cage and ripping out his heart. Jared gave a scream in agony before he fell limp, his blood smearing all over Fletcher, but he didn't care.

Jared was dead.

"F-Fletcher...?"

Fletcher wiped his face with his cloak, dropping Jared's now still heart. He could only imagine how awful he looked.

He went back to Asteri and lifted her gently in his arms, wrapping his soiled cloak around her. She was covered in red and white, whimpering in fear, "P-please don't...leave me alone..."

"Sh...it's okay...I won't hurt you..." Fletcher cradled her in his arms as he flew off again, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, don't do that." she insisted, "Take me home. My mom will know what to do."

"No can do."

"I'm serious! Take me home, please!?"

The desperation in her voice (plus her feeling of confidence) is what tipped him off, "Fine." he switched directions.

"Thank you."

Fletcher barged into Asteri's house, not bothering to knock, "May!"

May hurried down the stairs, "Asteri!" she became serious, "Bring her here, Fletcher!"

Fletcher carried Asteri to the basement, where May switched on the light and booted up the computer, next to an examination table, "Fletcher. Set her down here. Then go upstairs and clean yourself up!"

Fletcher did as he was told, setting Asteri down and going upstairs. May was quite demanding when she was serious. He found their bathroom and turned on the sink, splashing the cold water on his face. He looked horrible. All the blood was clinging to his skin, red and sticky. He washed it all away and then dried himself off, heading back to the foyer to wait. He was so exhausted from the ordeal that he fell fast asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Fletcher found himself being gently shaken awake. He opened his eyes groggily against the harsh sunlight. His orange eyes met a worried pair of warm amber ones.

"Um...hey, Fletcher..."

Fletcher stretched his sore arms, "Ugh...Asteri?"

She nodded, "Um...this is yours..."

She held up his prized green cloak, washed and ironed.

"Thank you..." he took it from her, marveling at how soft it was, "My dad gave me this cloak..."

"I had a feeling it was special to you." Asteri sat down next to him, "Sorry for being so afraid when you saved me. I thought you'd lost your mind, and once you'd finished with Jared, I'd be next!"

"What?" Fletcher scoffed, "Yeah right. I was angry that he would hurt you like that. If anyone should be afraid, it's me..."

"Why?"

"Well..." he explained, "You've now seen my true nature..." he wrapped his cloak around himself, "...as a pure born energy vampire..."

Asteri rested her head in her hands.

"I just have one question..." Fletcher said, "Why was your mom better at healing you than if I had taken you to the hospital?"

She sighed, "I guess it's fair that you know my secret. Fletcher...I'm not really a human..."

He looked at her incredulously, just noticing her pink cupcake pajamas, "You're not?"

"No..." she laced her fingers together, "I'm actually a robot..."

"What!? So wait, does that mean your siblings...?"

"Robots." she replied, "Mom is actually an esteemed bio-medical engineer, and an independent roboticist. She created her six children as a test to see if we could function like humans in a world of humans." she paused to let this information sink in, "So when I said I never knew my father? I lied. We don't have a father."

That's why he could sense her signature! She wasn't human at all! She was a robot!

"Ah..." Fletcher hid his revelation, "That...actually makes sense..."

"Yeah? Honestly, I'm kind of surprised you didn't figure it out on your own."

They sat in silence for a beat. Fletcher could tell that Asteri was lost in thought.

Fletcher sighed, "What are you thinking about?"

"Ugh!" Asteri tugged at her hair, "It's just so frustrating! I wish all my friends weren't from the slums! Every dude just wants to throw themselves at me!"

Fletcher could only imagine what that was like, "I'm sorry..."

"Why can't they just respect my space? Why can't we just be friends?"

He thought about that, then he got an idea.

"Asteri?" he smiled, "Why don't we pretend we're dating?"

"What?" Asteri looked at him in surprise.

"If they think you're taken, maybe they'll stop harassing you so much."

"Well, it is true that other guys would leave me alone when I was dating Jared..." Asteri smiled, "But are you sure you're not just saying that because you want to date me for real?"

"So what if I am? It could be like you returning the favor after I saved your life." Fletcher offered, "You don't have to of course, and I'd never do something you aren't comfortable with. I'm just saying, it's there if you want it."

Asteri blinked. Then she began to laugh, "Oh, Fletcher! You're too kind!" she gave him a peck on the cheek, "From now on, I am your official fake girlfriend!"

Fletcher blushed as he laughed along with her, giving her a hug, "I promise...I'll protect you from psychos like Jared...alright?"

"Thanks, Fletcher..." Asteri stuck her head in the crook of his neck, "You're the greatest friend I've ever had!"

Fletcher's servo-pump pounded, "Y-you're welcome..."

 _Maybe one day, I'll win your heart for real..._ he thought.

 _Everyone will leave you alone if I put a ring on it._


	6. Chapter 6

Fletcher smiled as he lost himself in old memories.

It had been about five years since that fateful day where Asteri agreed to pretend to date him, and there were no more incidents involving creeps like Jared. About seven months ago, Asteri agreed to go on a date with him for real, and soon they were inseparable as peanut butter and jelly. They shared their first kiss six months ago, and Asteri slept over for the first time five months ago.

Oh yeah, and three years ago, he was arrested for Jared's murder, but he was happy to serve his time, and all the better once he explained his case to the police.

Now, almost six years after they first met, he was finally ready.

"Hey, Fletcher!"

Fletcher stood up straight. She'd finally arrived at the park. It was cloudy, raining just a light spray, so no one else was there that day. It was perfect.

She was in a yellow sundress with orange leggings and brown sandals. She crossed her arms in front of her, "What's this about?"

"Be patient." he replied, "I want to tell you a story first." Fletcher glanced over his shoulder, where he knew Darwin was hiding.

He took a deep breath, "Once upon a time, there was a little robot." he began, "He never seemed to fit in anywhere, only finding solace in his science experiments, and his one good friend. One day, the little robot met a human woman. She was hostile at first, but quickly warmed up to him once she knew his name."

Fletcher made sure Asteri was still listening, trying to calm his frantic heartbeat, "The naive little robot started dating the woman, thinking he would find love in her one day. H-however..." he had to pause, gulping nervously, "The little robot didn't notice the woman's behavior, always asking for money to help out her poor family. The little robot kept trying to find something in her, something he could hold onto...but she was colder than the metal of his skin..."

Fletcher continued the story, getting more and more emotional, "Th-the little robot's search was futile...he found himself being taken advantage of...th-the woman kept him on a leash like an abused puppy...trapping him...stuck where he didn't want to be...the little robot wanted out of the relationship, but the woman begged him to stay...th-threatening to kill herself if he left her all alone..."

Fletcher rubbed his screen as his eyes began to burn, "F-finally...the little robot found the woman...k-kissing another man...one even more wealthy than himself...he cried as he ran home to his parents..." he shuttered as he took a shaking breath, looking up at Asteri. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

Fletcher inhaled, "That little robot was me. I kept trying to find a person in this woman, who acted like she loved me, but she just wanted to take advantage of me and break me, taking all my money to satisfy her own greed. I vowed that day to never be bogged down by anyone ever again."

Fletcher was impressed that he remembered his entire speech point for point, and he wasn't even done yet, "Not just by a woman, but by anyone. No matter who they were, or what they are to me."

"Right." Asteri nodded.

"But..." Fletcher found himself smiling through his robotic tears, "When I met you, it was different. You were true and genuine. I could sense your signature, and it shone with sincerity and honest intent. I talked to you, hoping that you would be my friend, and when you told me about your relation to Jared, my heart reached out to you. I wanted to protect you from the pain I suffered all those years ago from my ex girlfriend."

Asteri smiled as her tears began to fall, "Fletcher..."

Fletcher took her hands in his own, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Jared from doing what he did...but, it will never happen again. And that's why I wanted to say..."

Fletcher waited for a moment, "Ehem! _I said that's why I wanted to say!"_

Darwin started, pulling a lever from his hiding spot.

Asteri's eyes widened in wonder as fireworks shot out in an array of colors. It was pointless at first, but then the fire snaked across the sky for all to see the following message;

 _Asteri  
Will you marry me?_

When she looked down again, Fletcher was down on one knee, a diamond ring in his hands. The stone was cut into the shape of a daisy, glistening from the shine of the display.

Asteri was speechless.

Fletcher felt sweat beading on his forehead, "C-come on! I spent the last month perfecting that and you won't even respond? If you don't want to, you could just-!"

"YES!" Asteri knocked him to the ground in a crushing bear-hug, "YES YES YES YEEES!"

"Whoa!" Fletcher caught Darwin giving him a thumbs up before running away, "Calm down! I get it! Just let me put this on your finger!"

"Okay!" Asteri rolled off of him so he could take her left hand, slipping the ring on her third finger, "I can't believe you did this! That was amazing! I never thought I'd love again, but you proved me wrong so hard! I love you, Fletcher!" she hugged him again, burying her face in his chest.

Fletcher felt his heart flutter at her words and her touch. He held her close, loving how soft her skin was and how sweet her hair smelled. He'd done it. He won her heart, just as she'd done for him. She was his! He belonged to her!

"Fletcher?" his new fiancée mumbled, "Are we going to have kids?"

Fletcher laughed, "Not yet! We have a wedding to plan!"

"Not right now!" she huffed, "But I always wanted to have kids of my own. I wonder what they'd be like?"

"Only time will tell, I suppose." Fletcher ran his fingers through Asteri's synthetic hair (he still couldn't believe her hair was synthetic), "Shall I walk you home?"

"No. I want to stay at your house." Asteri said, her arms still around Fletcher's waist, "And I want you to carry me there."

"What!?" he laughed.

"I weigh nothing to you!" she complained, "Please?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Fletcher lifted her in his arms bridal-style and began the walk home, "We've been engaged for less than two minutes and already I've spoiled you!"

"Shut up! You should've thought of that before you asked me to marry you!"

Fletcher nuzzled her sweetly, "You are just too adorable! You know that?"

"Just walk!" Asteri rested her ear to his chest, "I'm not going anywhere..."

Fletcher smiled as she began to hum absently. He couldn't wait to tell his family the good news.

His heart would never be empty again.

THE END


End file.
